


【礼尊】This Love

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 感谢官方爸爸给我们一个母0周防尊, 最后有点点玻璃渣, 顺毛尊就是母0, 顺毛尊简直又雌又母不搞他搞谁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】This Love

今夜周防尊又来拜访了，靛蓝的长风衣，洗去发胶的柔顺的头发，身上混合着酒精和香烟的气息。  
周防尊鎏金色的眼睛微微眯起来，神色暧昧，手指似触非触地在宗像领口处流转。  
“来做吧。”  
近来每晚周防都会来找他，白天是宿敌晚上却睡在同一张床上真是有点荒唐，这一切也许只是两个人的心血来潮。  
结束了一天的工作宗像在自家门口昏暗的街灯下看到了正吸烟的赤之王。  
靛蓝色的长风衣——宗像没有见他穿过，柔顺的红发不似往常如同燃烧的火焰一般扎眼，乖顺地垂下来柔和了周防的面部表情，对方垂着眸安静吸烟，收敛了平日里的锐气，此刻就像个普通人。  
许是与平日相差有点大，宗像走过去：“哦呀哦呀，看看这是谁。”  
对方并没有回答。  
宗像也并不期望得到回应，不如说周防尊的寡言才是常态。  
“吠舞罗的赤之王周防尊，为什么站在我家楼下？”  
周防吹出口烟：“我在等人。”宗像感到周防在笑，不是熟悉的交锋时无畏的笑容，这表情有些暧昧。  
推了推眼镜：“是吗？约在我家楼下见面，该不会是吠舞罗集体来报复我吧？”  
“我是那种人吗？”  
“只是开个玩笑。”  
周防掸了掸落在身上的烟灰，灯光下灰尘清晰地在空中飞舞。  
“宗像，喝一杯吧。”  
“真不巧，我家没有酒。”  
“我带了。”  
“……”  
宗像发出一声叹息：“我是在拒绝你啊，周防，我可不想工作之外的时间看到你这张让我生气的脸。”不过现在这样除去戾气与锋芒似乎也不错，宗像当然不会这么说。  
“明明一脸想和我喝酒的表情。”周防笑得越发暧昧，灯光下竟显得富有魅力。  
“您的自我意识未免有点过剩，我这哪里像是想跟您喝酒了？”  
按宗像对周防的了解，周防下一句话基本上会是“少婆婆妈妈的，只是喝一杯又不会怎样”。  
然而周防尊只是安静地深吸了口烟，点燃的火星此刻更加亮眼，周防微张开嘴，一股浓郁的白烟飘了出来。  
“我在等你。”  
“嗯？”宗像有些疑惑。  
“我说了我在等人吧，就是在等你。”  
“哦？那还真是荣幸，赤之王大概等了多久？”宗像故意加重赤之王三个字。  
“算了吧，宗像，这个时候就不要拿身份之类的来揶揄了。”周防凑了过来，磁性低沉的声线在耳边响起。“我今晚想陪你喝一杯了，不请我进去坐坐吗？”  
出乎意料，周防的举动有些陌生，却勾起了宗像礼司的兴趣，这样的周防尊很危险，只是并不是以往那样会对无辜生命造成威胁的危险。  
宗像浅笑：“好啊。”  
如果这是来自对方的挑衅，那么作为宿敌自然是选择接受。  
宗像换上私服拿出两只玻璃杯，桌子上摆了一盘洗过的草莓。  
“不知道你喜不喜欢草莓。”  
“算不上喜欢。”周防拿出带的酒倒在两人的杯子里。  
“那就是不讨厌了。”宗像优雅地把酒杯拿在手里浅尝一口。“味道不错。”  
“哼……”  
“那么，阁下找我什么事？”宗像放下杯子，杯子里透明的液体晃了晃。  
周防表情柔和，过长的额发在脸上投下浅浅的阴影，仿若稚气未脱的少年：“喝酒。”  
“……”宗像也不着急，要周防尊说心里话可要费一番工夫呢。“那喝完这一杯就请回吧，时间不早了，我和阁下可不一样，明天还要工作。”  
“我才刚进来你就赶我走啊。”  
“和阁下呼吸同样的空气，一杯酒的时间已经是极限了。”宗像嘴上不饶人。  
周防浅浅地笑了起来。掐灭只剩一小截的烟拿起一枚草莓放在嘴里，大概是头发有些碍事抬手撩到耳后。  
只是撩了下头发，可是刚巧撩的是宗像坐的方向，看起来周防的所有行为都像是刻意为之。  
就比如此刻周防故意咬出红色果实的汁水，再用舌头细细地舔过嘴唇，如同发情的雌兽在勾引着每一个接近的雄性。  
脑子里刚划过这个想法就被极力否认了，把周防尊比作雌兽什么的，大概自己也不正常了。  
周防再摸出一支红万放在嘴里想要点着，偌大的客厅里回荡着打火机铰链划动的声音。  
周防抬头看宗像：“借个火。”  
“……用您自己的能力不就可以了吗？”  
“……宗像，你真没情调。”  
“我？没情调？”宗像不解。  
“如果你想让我烧了你的房子，那我就点火了。”周防手心里冒出火焰。  
“停停停，真是怕了您了。”宗像扶额，自己不常吸烟，虽然会备着一盒Blue Sparks，也仅仅只是备着而已。找出打火机递给周防，周防并不想接，而是含着烟凑了过来。  
“我可不是您的臣下。”嘴上这么说还是打着打火机。  
“你当然不是。”  
小小的火苗跳动，周防的睫毛清晰可辨微微颤动着，这可真是个意外的发现，宗像也曾和周防的距离近到过让人生疑的地步，不过那时宗像根本没有心情去仔细观察周防尊的眼睛。  
烟点着了，周防离开火源深吸了一口然后全吹在了宗像脸上。  
镜片粘上烟灰了，宗像面无表情地摘下眼镜。  
宗像礼司的反应完全在预料之中，周防笑得花枝乱颤，虽然这个词用在周防尊身上有点诡异，可宗像看到周防肩膀微微地颤抖的时候就只能想到这个词。  
宗像轻叹，擦了擦眼镜重新戴上：“如果阁下只是来拿我取乐的还是请回吧。”  
“别这么无聊啊，宗像。”周防拿起枚草莓。“吃个水果消消气。”  
“这好像是我拿出来的水果吧……”宗像身体僵在原地，周防把红色的果实放在自己嘴里一手撩着有些长的额发靠近。  
“阁下不要再拿我取乐了……”宗像视线落在周防的嘴唇上，微微露出的牙齿轻轻咬着草莓，宗像不觉有点口渴。  
柔软的果肉与嘴唇触碰，宗像这才意识到周防已经离自己有多近，周防身上的烟草味混合着酒精味刺激着宗像的神经。  
周防尊一定是醉了。  
宗像这样想着。  
张口咬住果实，唇与周防的唇不可避免地触碰到一起，舌头拨动着将草莓吃进嘴里。周防的眼角有些媚红，张口咬了过来将舌头伸进宗像嘴里争夺着小小的果实。  
津甜的果汁流转在两人的唇舌间，最后勾缠在一起也不知道到底是谁吃掉了。  
“阁下想吃自己去拿。”  
“不要，我要吃你嘴里的。”周防显然没有满足，再次吻上宗像的嘴唇。

宗像觉得自己也醉了，理性在周防动手解自己衬衫纽扣的那一刻全部消失殆尽，摸索上周防纤细的腰身，伸到单薄的白色T恤里面抚摸周防那让人忍不住夸赞的背肌。  
周防的身上很热，他有些急躁地想脱掉外套，但是又不舍得放开宗像的嘴唇，一只手拉扯着勾住了项链脱衣服变得艰难起来，宗像只好帮他脱掉，周防就摸到对方的腰间皮带处三两下解了下来。  
宗像拿捏着力道咬了一下周防的软舌，换来周防喉间有些甜腻的闷哼，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角溢出，两人的呼吸渐渐粗重起来。  
刚才就有察觉周防的动作，只是宗像并没有在意，等到周防用力收紧皮带宗像才意识到不妙。  
周防喘着气从宗像的嘴唇处挪开，舌头被宗像咬得有些发麻，嘴唇泛着水光，鎏金色的眼神有些涣散，也不知道脸上的绯红是映出来头发的颜色还是热得。  
宗像从来没见过这样的周防尊，像是发情的雌兽，浑身都在渴求着交配，只是眼下自己的双手被周防先手一步用皮带绑了起来。周防舔了舔唇将宗像推倒在沙发上，坐在宗像的下身处将绑起来的双手固定在头顶。  
“宗像……”原本磁性的声音此刻有些喑哑。  
宗像心里有些忐忑，警惕地注意着周防的动作。  
周防褪下裤子，拿过扔在地上的外套翻找了半天拿出支润滑剂挤在手上摸索着探到后穴进行扩张。  
周防就这样跨坐在宗像身上一手扩张另一只手抚摸自己的乳首，偶尔从口中漏出几声甜腻的呻吟。  
宗像的眼睛一直盯着周防看，不自觉地咽了口口水。  
“你顶到我了……”周防神色暧昧地勾起唇。  
“还不都是阁下你……你……”太过诱人……  
“好了，闭嘴，吻我……”周防俯下身与宗像的唇贴在一起。  
扩张地差不多了，周防扯开宗像的底裤，勃起的性器弹了出来，周防笑着吹了声口哨。被夺去双手自由还被夺走了主动权，眼下窘迫的状况让宗像只好任由对方挑逗。  
周防往手上又挤了些润滑剂悉数抹到宗像勃起的性器上，简单套弄几下便扶着顶到穴口，周防的腿有些发颤，试了几次都没有进去。  
“周防……放松……”宗像自己也不好受。  
“闭嘴……”周防缓了缓，再次抬起身子对准勃起的性器，用力地坐了下去。龟头撑开扩张过后显得略微松软的内壁，整根性器挤了进去一下子顶到了深处，又爽又疼，周防眼角渗出了眼泪。  
紧致湿热的内壁吸着宗像的性器，感觉很是舒服。  
周防等疼痛过后开始缓慢地上下挪动身子，温吞的挪动根本无法体验到快感，周防两手撑在宗像身侧将注意力移到臀部着重于让抬起坐下的速度加快。  
渐渐地酥麻感电流一样爬到身体的每一处神经末梢。  
周防的红头发被汗水打湿，一滴汗滴到宗像身上，周防附身隔着衣服布料——宗像的衬衫并没有脱掉——舔咬着宗像的乳首，很快乳首处的布料就被唾液濡湿紧紧贴着皮肤。宗像发出轻微的喘息，虽然周防很努力地想要让自己也感觉舒服，可是还不够……  
宗像礼司挣动了几下手腕，皮带勒得真得很紧：“周防，把我的手解开……”  
“不要……”周防顺着舔到宗像的脖颈，在锁骨处留下齿痕。  
“周防，”宗像像是哄小孩一样语气放软。“听话。”  
“……那你不许跑”周防咬着宗像的下唇。  
宗像叹了口气，现在这种情况他是能跑到哪去啊：“好的，我答应你。”  
周防将皮带解开，宗像揉了揉被勒疼的手腕转而掐上周防的腰帮他动作在周防坐下的同时下身挺动狠狠地顶到深处。  
“唔……”周防被刺激地背部绷紧，仰起头发出断断续续的呻吟声。  
宗像躺着实在不好使力，他起身将周防推倒，现在恢复到正常的体位就可以更好地操弄这个淫乱的身体了。  
主动权被抢走心里有短暂的慌乱，随后便被浪潮般的快感侵占了大脑。周防两条腿勾缠上宗像的腰，双手与宗像十指相扣压制在身体两侧，后穴被狠狠地抽插进犯，身体不可抑制地颤抖起来。  
宗像脸上渗出的汗水滴落，性器在内壁里的敏感点反复辗过，惹得周防就如同被征服的雌兽软软地在征服者的身下喘息接受着征服者的操弄。  
很快这只发情的雌兽便在宗像的抽插下达到了高潮，两人一同射了出来，白浊的精液射得到处都是。  
射精后的疲惫感袭来，周防只觉得眼皮沉重，浑身都很累，一边平复呼吸一边放松性事过程中一直绷紧的身体。  
宗像缓缓抽出性器，精液从还松软的穴口流了出来，看到这情景宗像才意识到自己内射了：“抱歉……我……射在里面了……”  
周防此刻只想睡觉：“啊……？哦……那就射在里面吧……”说完闭上眼睛开始睡了。  
什么叫那就射在里面吧？宗像不觉有些好笑，无奈地抱起周防走进浴室。  
第二天的周防与往常没什么不同，态度没有昨夜那么暧昧，两人的关系恢复往常，依然是青之王与赤之王，依旧是宿敌。  
只是，宗像心里很清楚，这是他们两个之间的秘密约定。  
周防尊只会在夜晚穿上蓝色风衣垂下额发收敛起平日的锋芒，只会在夜晚格外有耐心和宗像调情，只会在夜晚如同发情的雌兽。  
白天他们的关系依旧糟糕，不同的立场不同的理念，谁也说服不了谁，只能通过力量的交锋来互相交流。  
宗像礼司不禁有些莞尔：“周防，你不觉得我们这样就像罗密欧与茱莉叶吗？”  
刚刚结束情事还有些疲惫的周防眼皮都懒得抬一下：“啊？那是什么？”  
“莎士比亚的爱情故事，我觉得我们与这个故事有点相像，只是可惜这个故事是个悲剧。”  
“哼……”周防点了支烟。“那只是故事而已，我们的人生是我们自己过的。”  
“……哦呀？”宗像凑过来。“周防，你觉得我们会是美好结局吗？”  
“……那种事情，只要自己觉得是就是了吧，需要管其他人怎么看吗？”  
宗像垂眸：“呵……阁下这句话我倒是很赞同呢。”  
无论之后等待着的是怎样的命运，宗像礼司摸着腰间的佩剑天狼星，走向破碎的达摩克里斯剑下的赤之王。

fin.


End file.
